ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark
Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark is an animated comedy-drama direct-to-DVD film adapted from Dexter's Laboratory comic, Dexter's Ark. Unlike its predecessor, Ego Trip, the film follows Beau as the main protagonist with Dee Dee as the deuteragonist; with the help of two white release doves and their friends, Beau and Dee Dee aboard Dexter's ark as they find friendship, courage and love. Plot The film opens with a pair of bald eagles in the Alaskan forest. Then, they were heard by a horn and the eagles fly off. The rest of the animals all over the world heard the same thing and march in pairs. As the animals march into the ark, the narrator finds out that the person who built the ark is not Noah, but rather Dexter. And then, the film flashes back to the start of the story as Dexter tells the narrator how we got there. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory episode, Beau Tie) *Dave the white release dove *Donna the white release dove *Dexter's Mother *Dexter's Father *Mee Mee and Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Chole the Chinese crested dog *Sir Richard the Bengal tiger *Reverald the common raven *Becky and Gwen (from Dexter's Laboratory episode, Bus Boy) *Mandark *Oceanbird *Windbear *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameos) *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameo) *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameo) Animals *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Shetland Pony (Equus caballus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Persian Onager (Equus hemionus onager) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Southern Reedbuck (Redunca arundinum) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) *Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Oribi (Ourebia ourebi haggardi) *Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) *Suni (Neotragus moschatus) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *Rocky Mountain Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus hemionus) *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *European Fallow Deer (Dama dama dama) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Scottish Red Deer (Cervus elaphus scoticus) *Rocky Mountain Elk (Cervus canadensis nelsoni) *Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) *Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Lesser Malay Chevrotain (Tragulus kanchil) *Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) *British Primitive Goat (Capra hircus) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Alpine Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra rupicapra) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) *Euraisan Aurochs (Bos primigenius primigenius) *Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) *Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Vietamese Pot-Bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) (Black male and spotted female) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Bornean Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Western Bobcat (Lynx rufus fasciatus) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Jaguarundi (Herpailurus yagouaroundi) *Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) *Tabby Cat (Felis catus) *Bombay Cat (Felis catus) *Persian Cat (Felis catus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Chinese Crested Dog (Canis familiaris) *Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) *Dalmatian (Canis familiaris) *Doberman Pinscher (Canis familiaris) *Old English Sheepdog (Canis familiaris) *Standard Poodle (Canis familiaris) *Border Collie (Canis familiaris) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) *Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus malayanus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Western Mink (Neovison vison energumenos) *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) *Tayra (Eira barbara) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Pacific Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina richardsi) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Hawaiian Monk Seal (Monachus schauinslandi) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus banksianus) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) *Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) *Tasmanian Pademelon (Thylogale billardierii) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) *Pig-Footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Domestic Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) *Nutria (Myocastor coypus) *Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Brazilian Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Yellow-Bellied Marmot (Marmota flaviventris) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Plains Pocket Gopher (Geomys bursarius) *Black-Bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) *Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) *Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Indri (Indri indri) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica sinica) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus rubicundus) *Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) *Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) *Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) *Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) *Smew (Mergellus albellus) *Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) *Northern Pintail (Anas acuta) *Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides cygnoides) *Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) *Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) *Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) *Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) *Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Ornate Hawk-Eagle (Spizaetus ornatus) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus superior) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) *Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa lapponica) *Barred Owl (Strix varia) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) *Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) *Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) *Clark's Nutcracker (Nucifraga columbiana) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Baltimore Oriole (Icterus galbula) *Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) *Tufted Titmouse (Baeolophus bicolor) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Western Tanager (Piranga ludoviciana) *Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Painted Bunting (Passerina ciris) *Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) *Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) *Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Eurasian Blue Tit (Cyanistes caeruleus) *Two-Barred Crossbill (Loxia leucoptera) *Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) *Northern Mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) *Carolina Wren (Thryothorus ludovicianus) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *Common Nightingale (Luscinia megarhynchos) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Yellowhammer (Emberiza citrinella) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) *Screaming Phia (Lipaugus vociferans) *House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) *ʻIʻiwi (Vestiaria coccinea) *White-Necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) *Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *White Release Dove (Columba livia domestica) *Racing Homing Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) *European Nightjar (Caprimulgus europaeus) *Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido pinnatus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Chinese Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus torquatus) *Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) *Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *Snowy Egret (Egretta thula) *Western Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) *American Coot (Fulica americana) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *Lesser Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis canadensis) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) *Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) *Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) *Great Spotted Woodpecker (Dendrocopos major) *European Green Woodpecker (Picus viridis) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Clark's Grebe (Aechmophorus clarkii) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) *Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) *Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) *American Golden Plover (Pluvialis dominica) *Red Knot (Calidris canutus) *Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) *European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) *Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) *Great Cormorant (Phalacrocorax carbo) *Imperial Shag (Phalacrocorax atriceps) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Broad-Billed Hummingbird (Cynanthus latirostris hypugaea) *Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) *Sword-Billed Hummingbird (Ensifera ensifera) *Red-Billed Steamertail (Trochilus polytmus) *Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Diamondback Terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin) *Mata-Mata (Chelus fimbriata) *Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus venustissimus) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Ocellated Lizard (Timon lepidus) *Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Draco Lizard (Draco volans) *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor constrictor) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) *South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *Paradise Flying Snake (Chrysopelea paradisi) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Eastern Garter Snake (Thamnophis sirtalis sirtalis) *Sinaloan Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum sinaloae) *Cornsnake (Pantherophis guttatus) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Spring Peeper (Pseudacris crucifer) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) *Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra almanzoris) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Common Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) *American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) *Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) *Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) *European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) *African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) *Velvet Worm (Euperipatoides rowelli) Voice Cast *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Candi Milo - Dexter *Elijah Wood - Dean *Tara Strong - Donna *Sam Elliott - Sir Richard *Andy Dick - Chester *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mother, Oceanbird, Lee Lee, Becky *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Father, Windbear *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Kimberly Brooks - Mee Mee, Gwen *Tom Kenny - Douglas E. Mordecai III *Gilbert Gottfried - Reverald *Tom Kane - Narrator Trivia *Despite being the titular character, Dexter only appears as the supporting character. Beau, originally an oneshot character, is the actual main protagonist. *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane make cameo appearances as they aboard Dexter's Ark. *The animation in this film is a lot more fluid and smoother than the TV series. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory